naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Hinamori
Momo Hinamori 'is the lieutenant of the Fifth Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and her captain is Shinji Hirako. Her former squad captain was Sosuke Aizen before his revolt. Background Physical Appearance Momo is a young girl with a petite and slender built, brown eyes and light skin, and wears the standard Soul Reaper ''Shihakusho (consisting of a black kosode, a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of waraji sandals), with her black hair pulled in a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Soul Reaper robes, she wears the Fifth Squad's lieutenant armband around her left sleeve. While in her pajamas, a plain kimono, her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. Personality Hinamori is an upbeat, positive, kindhearted, easygoing, and friendly girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve (though she has said that she would like to grow out of her naivety). She has a strong friendship with Toshiro Hitsugaya, whom she grew up with, repeatedly calling him "Shiro", despite his higher rank and complaints about this. Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger and rage can appear rather menacing and dangerous, such as her outrage at Captain Ichimaru when she blamed him for causing Aizen's death. While serving as his lieutenant, Momo greatly respects and admires Aizen. She idolizes him to the point where a letter from Aizen leads her to attack Hitsugaya, her childhood friend, and even after being stabbed by Aizen, she, proclaiming Aizen was being manipulated, asks Hitsugaya to save him. When Aizen leads an attack on the Fake Karakura Town, Momo helps to defend the town from Aizen and his forces, but she still notably refers to him as "Captain Aizen". Hinamori's main pastime activities are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Soul Reaper Academy. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She attends the ikebana lessons held by Captain Retsu Unohana. She frequently visits Toshiro's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, and she does not like plums. She sometimes bakes cookies, and once made a batch in the shape of Aizen's glasses. Upon meeting Karin Kurosaki, Hinamori finally understands a friend she can trust without betrayal and gained a very deep friendship with her. This friendship later became a sister-like bond, and both girls show deep admiration and confidence in each other and their abilities, and are willing to protect each other no matter what. History Powers and Abilities Kido Prowess *Kido Master: Momo, like Izuru, but unlike Renji, excels at Kido. Momo is a Kido master as stated by Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other (as well as her Zanpakuto) to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way she can make common spells all her own. She is also able to use a single Kido technique on two separate targets at once. Hinamori also has some skill with healing Kido. After one year of intense training, Momo has mastered several advanced-level kido spells and is ranked a true Kido master. She can even teach her skills to her fellow partner and new best friend, Karin Kurosaki. Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Soul Reapers. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, she knowingly states when facing Harribel's Fraccion that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kido. Her swordsmanship skills have later improved to the point where she can hold her own against master swordsman fighters for certain periods of time and even allow her to attain her Bankai. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner: Hinamori is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Soul Reapers. Other Skills *'''Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kido net). By using her mastery of Kido, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her small appearance, Hinamori has an average degree of physical durability. *'Expert Artist': Since her hobbies are reading and drawing, Momo is an exceptional artist. Spiritual Power *'Great Spiritual Power': Being a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Momo boasts high levels of spiritual energy. Upon learning Bankai, this power increases on a scale of 5-10, which makes her a fight at the level of a captain-class Soul Reaper (even if she's a lieutenant). Her Reiatsu is light-red in color. Zanpakuto Tobiume (Flying Plum Tree): In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form a regular katana with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular, bronze tsuba with a light-red handle and sheath. Her Zanpakuto is a Fire-type. *'Shikai': The command for its' Shikai is "Snap". When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens into a double-edged longsword and produces three jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals, not like a Seven-Branched Sword. Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume can release fireballs that explode on impact from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similar to a seagull cry. The fireballs that she launches combined with high spiritual energy, can stop a full-fledged Cero coming at her direction. *'Bankai': Kogo-Fushicho Tobiume (Scarlet Phoenix-Winged Flying Plum Tree): Upon Bankai activation, Momo's Shikai blade remains the same, but her physical appearance is slightly altered: she gains a pair of elegant, scarlet-golden wings protruded from her back, with a orange-red energy aura surrounding them, and on the palms of her outstretched hands were two smooth, glowing ruby gems. Bankai Special Ability: The power of her Bankai enhances her Shikai abilities to the point where her fireball attacks are more powerful enough to stop a Cero fired by an Espada and even cause massive damage to a known area depending the fireball's size and power. Another ability this Bankai has that the wings on its' back aren't only used for flight, the energy around the wings prouduce strong Reiatsu which gives Momo great reserves of spiritual energy if her spiritual energy is very low. In her Bankai, Momo's Reiatsu is now orange-red. It also gives her a vast array of new techniques and augment her Shinigami powers such as: *'Bankai Regeneration' *'Flight': By using the scarlet-colored wings on her back, Momo can use these wings for flight, enabling her to combat opponents safer on the ground, and even gain equal grounds with opponents that are capable of using flight. *'Shield of Fire Wings' *'Enhanced Kido': In Bankai, Momo's Kido prowess has been greatly enhanced. *'Furokagi' (Fireball Flock) *'Hisenjikotsu' (Silent Melody of the Phoenix) List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo 1: Sai *Bakudo 4: Hainawa *Bakudo 9: Horin *Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi *Bakudo 39: Enkosen *Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku *Hado 4: Byakurai *Hado 12: Fushibi *Hado 31: Shakkaho *Hado 58: Tenran *Hado 90: Kurohitsugi *Tobiume Relationships Friends/Allies *Tobiume (Zanpakuto spirit) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Childhood friend and younger brother figure) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Best friend and older sister figure) *Shinji Hirako (Captain) *Karin Kurosaki (Best friend, student and equal partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Teammate and older brother figure) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue (Close friend) *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai (Childhood Classmate and Teammate) *Izuru Kira (Childhood Classmate and Teammate) *Shuhei Hisagi (Teammate) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Nanao Ise *Isane Kotetsu *Kiyone Kotetsu *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Soi Fon *Yoruichi Shihoin *Retsu Unohana *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen (Former captain) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *The Dark Swords *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Riyalgo **Tier Halibel **Ulquiorra Schiffer *Muramasa *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *Sojiro Kusaka Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenants Category:Fifth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Karakura Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Fire-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Single Characters Category:Bankai Users Category:New United Republic Characters